


Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

by YoursAlways



Series: NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursAlways/pseuds/YoursAlways
Summary: “Don’t slap my butt like I’m one of your teammates.”“Ah ah ah,” Miyuki started as he waved a finger at Kagome. “Those are two very different kinds of slaps.”





	Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

Kagome was just squeezing the toothpaste onto her toothbrush when Miyuki walked into the bathroom, still half-asleep judging by the slight shuffle to his steps. Glancing up at the mirror, her cheeks went a little pink when she saw that Miyuki had decided to forgo putting anything on after rolling out of bed.   
  
“Scandalous,” Kagome teased as she set the toothpaste down on the bathroom counter for whenever Miyuki was ready for it. “What would your team say if you got out of bed like that when you travel with them?”   
  
“I doubt they’d care,” Miyuki yawned as he reached Kagome side and gave himself a once-over in the mirror. “They’ve seen me naked plenty of times before.” His eyes slid over to Kagome and he smirked before giving her a soft hip check. “You don’t exactly have much room to talk, though.”   
  
“Maybe not,” Kagome grinned as Miyuki got out his own toothbrush. “But at least you know my nakedness is all yours. I have to live with the knowledge that twenty-four other guys probably get to see your butt more often than I do.”   
  
“Aww,” Miyuki cooed, “jealousy is adorable on you.”   
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome set about brushing her teeth, thoroughly cleaning all the surfaces she could reach as minty foam filled her mouth. Unfortunately, focusing on brushing her tongue without gagging herself meant she wasn’t paying attention to what Miyuki was doing. Kagome was, therefore, not prepared for the sharp  _ smack _ to her very bare bottom.   
  
Kagome yelped but cringed immediately after when a large blob of toothpaste foam escaped her mouth and fell to her chest. A disgusted noise sounded deep in her throat as the runny foam trailed down her cleavage and further down to her stomach.    
  
A sharp glare was turned on Miyuki when he made a choked sound and spat out his own toothpaste foam before he started cackling.   
  
“Ish nah funny!” Kagome protested as she gave Miyuki a shove and spat what little foam was left in her mouth into the sink. “Ugh, this is so gross,” she complained as she grabbed a cloth to try and clean up the minty mess.   
  
“Maybe not from your perspective,” Miyuki continued to snicker as he rinsed out both his and Kagome’s toothbrushes and put them away.   
  
“Also,” Kagome continued, wanting  _ something _ to rant at Miyuki about while she was irritated with him (and his laughter wasn’t helping). “Don’t slap my butt like I’m one of your teammates.”   
  
“Ah ah ah,” Miyuki started as he waved a finger at Kagome. “Those are two very different kinds of slaps.”   
  
“Oh really?” Kagome asked, tone flat but interested in hearing where Miyuki would go with this.   
  
“One is done in a sense of camaraderie, the other is out of appreciation of a cute butt.”   
  
Laughing, Kagome turned to wrap her arms around Miyuki’s waist as she asked, “Let me guess which one I am?”   
  
“Do you even have to?” Miyuki grinned down at his girlfriend as he returned the loose hug. “We obviously work well together.”   
  
Kagome was laughing again even as she pinched Miyuki’s side. “Jerk, are you saying you don’t think I have a cute butt?”   
  
“Absolutely not. If we got you in a pair of baseball pants, I’m sure you would give any of the guys on the team a run for their money.”   
  
“You’re awful,” Kagome spoke through her giggles.   
  
“And yet you’re still here every time I come home,” Miyuki said as he leaned down.   
  
Tilting her head back, Kagome answered, “Probably poor judgement on my part.”   
  
Miyuki hummed at Kagome’s little jab as their lips met and he grinned. Minty.   
  
Kagome’s hands slipped up from his waist, slowly trailing up his chest and ghosting over his nipples (which caused a soft shudder on Miyuki’s part), before cupping either side of his neck, fingers just barely dipping into his hair. She was all softness and warmth and  _ he’d missed this so much _ .   
  
A gentle nip at Kagome’s bottom lip prompted her mouth to open for him and Miyuki sighed when her tongue slipped out to meet his. It wasn’t fiery or desperate or hurried. The kiss bordered on lazy with the slow and soft glide of their tongues against each other. It was reacquainting themselves with each other after being apart due to Miyuki’s career.   
  
But then Kagome gave his hair a tug and a very familiar tingle made its way down Miyuki’s spine.   
  
With a gentle push, Miyuki had Kagome backing up to the bathroom’s sink counter before he cupped his hands under her butt and easily lifted her up to sit on the edge. Everything in him felt a little warmer as he ran his hands up and down Kagome’s smooth thighs, stopping every so often to give them a firm squeeze. Entirely without his permission, his hips tipped forward and Kagome paused.   
  
Slowly pulling away from the kiss, even taking the time to leave a few soft pecks against his lips, Kagome glanced down before looking back up at Miyuki and lifting an eyebrow with a grin.   
  
“Rest assured that this is one part of morning nudity that the rest of the team isn’t exactly privy to,” Miyuki told her with a matching grin of his own.   
  
“Lucky me,” Kagome huffed a laugh before pulling Miyuki back down for another kiss.


End file.
